The Anonymous
by NatashAurel
Summary: Dari seorang anonymous, menjadi sahabat pena / Persahabatan kedua author yang secara tidak langsung terjadi / Persahabatan jenis apakah itu? / Apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka mulai menggali informasi masing-masing semakin dalam lagi? / Cover by me / RnR!


.

"_Kolaborasi, katamu?"_

"_Iya, bagaimana? Kau mau kan?"_

"_Hmm, kurasa tidak masalah, baiklah ayo kita lakukan!"_

"_Yosh! Terima kasih sekali lagi! Shadow!"_

.

* * *

**The Anonymous  
Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima  
Rated: T  
Genre: Romance & Friendship**

* * *

.

Ia menatapnya layar laptop itu dengan gembira. Senyum yang lebar terbias di wajahnya. Saking berlebihannya, ia menggulingkan tubuhnya di kasur dengan cepat.

"Ini keren!" ucapnya dengan penuh pengharapan. Tanpa sadar ia terus saja berguling-guling di kasur sampai akhirnya ia jatuh ke lantai dengan tidak indahnya.

"Aduh!"

Gadis itu merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Perlahan ia bangun dan membenahi pakaiannya. Sesaat setelah itu ia segera mematikan laptop dan memasukkanya ke dalam tas. Kesenangannya masih tidak berhenti sampai sekarang. Ia melompat-lompat kegirangan kemudian kembali bergelung di kasurnya.

"Dulu hanya sebatas Anon, sekarang menjadi sahabat pena." Ucap gadis itu—Lucy Heartfillia—sembari meringkukkan diri di kasurnya. Beberapa kali berguling-guling sebelum akhirnya menegakkan dirinya kembali.

"Minggu sore.. sebaiknya aku melakukan apa yah?" ucap bertanyanya menggema hingga keluar ruangan.

Lucy kemudian secara cepat menapakkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Tidak lupa membawa handuk dan baju ganti. Ia bermandikan air hangat dengan sabun beraroma vanilla kesukaannya.

Setelah dirasa cukup lama dan bersih, ia kemudian mengeluarkan dirinya dari _tub _tempatnya semula mandi dan bersantai. Mengeringkan rambutnya terlebih dahulu, kemudian menuju ke ujung kaki, setelah kering ia segera memakai baju yang ia bawa.

Mungkin sebagian orang melewati hari lengangnya dengan pergi berjalan-jalan ataupun bertamasya, namun tidak bagi Lucy. Di hari yang kosong seperti hari ini, ia akan menghabiskan waktu di depan laptopnya. Berdiskusi dengan sahabat penanya tentang masalah dunia penulis yang ia geluti.

Untuk sesaat, Lucy kembali mengenang masa-masa dimana ia memulai dunia barunya di jejaring luas. Pertama kalinya, Lucy tertarik pada sebuah web dimana web tersebut menangkup segala cerita yang dipublikasikan oleh pembuatnya. Lucy yang memiliki jiwa penulis tanpa segan-segan mengikutinya saja.

Pertama kali ceritanya disebarluaskan, ia hanya mendapat satu komentar untuk ceritanya itu. Lucy awalnya sudah pupus dengan harapan menjadi seorang senior dalam web itu, tetapi ketika ia melihat apa isi dari komentar tunggal tersebut, ia menjadi semakin bersemangat mengerjakan lanjutannya.

Komentar itu tidak menyertakan nama sang _author_—alias anon—meskipun begitu, Lucy sudah memastikan jika yang mengomentari ceritanya pertama kali itu bukanlah sembarang orang. Komentar itu berisi tentang dimana bagian menarik dalam cerita Lucy, bagian yang kurang dilengkapi, bagian yang seharusnya tidak ada, pembahasan segala sesuatunya lengkap ada di situ.

Perlahan Lucy mulai belajar dari setiap saran sang anon. Ia memberanikan diri untuk melanjutkan karyanya. Pada tahapnya yang kedua, begitu mengejutkan ketika dilihat bahwa komentar yang ia peroleh terlampau banyak. Lucy senang bukan kepalang.

Sejak saat itu lah ia mulai menulis dan menulis lagi, lalu ia publikasikan. Pada setiap karyanya itu pun sang anon yang sama selalu berkomentar dan memberi saran agar lebih baik. Lucy lama kelamaan menjadi hapal dengan gaya bahasa dari anon tersebut. Tidak terlalu menusuk, dan terkesan menuturkan kesenangan saat membaca cerita Lucy.

Lucy jadi penasaran siapa yang selalu setia berkomentar sepanjang cerita yang selalu ia buat. Rasa yang ada di hati Lucy bukan hanya rasa penasaran, namun Lucy juga sangat ingin berterimakasih kepada sosok anon tersebut. Tetapi bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berterimakasih kepada sosok yang bahkan ia tak mau menampakkan dirinya?

Semangat Lucy untuk mengetahuinya semakin dalam. Ia pun meminta kepada salah seorang temannya untuk mencari keberadaan anon tersebut. Ia meminta kepada teman sekelasnya—Gray Fullbuster—yang mendapat julukan master IT di sekolahnya, Gray menyetujuinya dengan iming-iming Lucy akan mentraktirnya seminggu penuh. Dengan berbagai cara dan usaha, Gray berhasil melacak siapa anon tersebut. Gray mengirimkan hasil pencariannya kepada Lucy, kemudian Lucy mengikuti aba-aba Gray dalam mencari siapa orang di balik anon tersebut.

Betapa terkejutnya Lucy ketika hasil yang ia temukan adalah..

**ShadowSky**

Salah seorang senior dalam web penulis. Lucy pertamanya ragu dengan hal itu. Bahkan Lucy juga sering berkomentar sebagai anon di dalam cerita-cerita yang dibuat oleh _author_ itu. Apakah ini hanya kebetulan semata?

Lucy berulang kali memastikan kebenarannya pada Gray. Gray juga berulang kali mengatakan bahwa itu benar. Erza yang melihat percekcokkan mereka berdua akhirnya menghampirkan diri. Erza berkata jika sang anon berkomentar sebagus itu, tentu saja ia adalah seorang senior. Lucy yang mendengarnya langsung percaya saja dan mengirim pesan pribadi kepada orang tersebut.

.

**LightConstellation  
**_Shadow? Apakah benar kau orang yang selalu menjadi anon dan menasehatiku di dalam setiap cerita-ceritaku?_

**ShadowSky  
**_Ya, ngomong-ngomong darimana kau tahu?_

**LightConstellation  
**_Temanku aku suruh untuk melacakmu. Aku hanya penasaran siapa dirimu.. tak kusangka ternyata dibalik komentar anon yang aku terima, ada _**ShadowSky **_di dalamnya. Kau juga yang telah membangunku menjadi seorang penulis yang senior seperti ini. Maafkan aku baru berterimakasih padamu hari ini. Padahal kau sudah memberi saran sejak ceritaku yang pertama._

**ShadowSky  
**_Tidak usah berlebihan, iya aku memang seorang yang suka berkomentar melalui anon. Tak kusangka ada orang yang terlalu niat mencariku sampai sebegitunya. Aku senang dapat membantumu.. aku sudah tertarik ketika melihat cerita pertamamu, itu menarik dan kurasa jika diperbaiki akan ada banyak orang yang menyukainya, kenyataannya benar bukan?_

Begitulah hingga selanjutnya mereka mulai berteman bahkan menjadi sahabat pena. Waktu terlampau dengan cepat seiring mendekatnya persahabatan mereka. Menulis tangan surat untuk masing-masing, meskipun tak tahu nama ataupun wajah asli masing-masing. _Terlalu dekat jika hanya dianggap sebagai orang yang berteman di dunia maya_.

Menghempaskan masa indah itu, Lucy kemudian meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Lucy mungkin bermaksud untuk menghubungi sahabatnya.

Ia dengan hapal langsung saja memencet satu persatu tombol bernomor yang ada di ponselnya.

'_Halo? Lu-chan?'_

"Ahh, Levy-chan~! Aku sangat senang hari ini!"

'_Eh? Memangnya ada apa?'_

"Itu.. ShadowSky akan berkolaborasi denganku!"

'_Keren Lu-chan! Dua author senior akan berkolaborasi, apa jadinya yah? Aku penasaran! Jika sudah jadi, berikan hasilnya kepadaku yah!'_

"Tentu! Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan itu saja, maaf jika mengganggumu.."

'_Tidak, aku malah senang menerima kabar tersebut, aku akan menunggu hasilnya! Ucapkan salamku bagai Shadow ya!"_

Setelah Lucy menjawabnya dengan seruan setuju, panggilan itu segera ditutup.

Tidak lama kemudian, jari-jarinya kembali bermain di atas tombol-tombol ponsel itu. Mengetikkan sebuah pesan untuk orang yang ada di seberang.

**ShadowSky  
**_kenapa gak di PM web aja, Light?_

**Me  
**_Bosen eh.. btw kapan bisa mulai collab nya?_

**ShadowSky  
**_mungkin sabtu minggu depan, masih sibuk sama urusan sekolah nih.._

**Me  
**_aku pikir-pikir.. aku juga sibuk nih sama urusan sekolah, ya udah, tapi janji ya kita jadi kolaborasi!_

**ShadowSky  
**_tentu saja, aku juga sudah tidak sabar menunggu.._

**Me  
**_ngomong-ngomong.. bolehkah aku mengetahui nama aslimu? Panggilan saja? Aku juga akan memberi tahu nama asliku kok! Agar lebih enak dipanggil, bagaimana?_

**ShadowSky  
**_ehm.. bagaimana ya.._

**Me  
**_kita tuh dah sering ber-PM-ria, sms-an, telpon-telponan, masa nama masing-masing ga ada yang tahu sih?_

**ShadowSky  
**_baiklah, bersamaan setelah pesanku ini.._

Lucy yang mengetahui maksud dari pesan itu segera mengetik nama 'Lucy' di ponselnya, dua detik kemudian ia sudah mengirimkan pesan tersebut.

Terkirimnya pesan tersebut berlangsung bersamaan dengan datangnya pesan dari seberang.

"_Lucy"_

"_Rogue"_

Mereka berdua hening setelah itu, pikiran Lucy sudah menggerayang kemana-mana ketika memikirkan nama tersebut. _'Rogue.. nama yang keren..' _

Di seberang pun juga sama, pikirannya terproses untuk mencari arti dari nama cantik yang diutarakan sahabat penanya. _'Lucy, nama yang anggun'_

Lucy hanya terdiam melihat ponselnya, terlebih lagi melihat dimana nama 'Rogue' tertulis disitu. Ia mengharapkan ada balasan dari yang di seberang, namun balasan itu tidak datang-datang. Secepat mungkin ia segera mengetikkan balasan untuk orang bernama Rogue itu.

**Me  
**_namamu keren, Rogue_

**ShadowSky  
**_begitu juga dengan namamu, Lucy_

Beberapa saat setelah itu, mereka mengakhiri percakapannya. Lucy dengan segera mengganti nama kontak ShadowSky menjadi Rogue.

Maka dari sini, tidak akan ada lagi panggilan 'Shadow' ataupun 'Light' untuk masing-masing mereka, entah dalam pesan pribadi ataupun surat menyurat, yang menggantikannya adalah 'Rogue' dan 'Lucy'.

Lucy kemudian memulai lagi kebiasaannya, yaitu berguling-guling di kasur. Untungnya tidak sampai jatuh. Ia kemudian meletakkan ponselnya di tempat semula, lalu membaringkan dirinya di kasur.

"Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana penampilan dari Rogue.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Haii~ '-')/**

**Saya kali ini datang membawakan fic MC xD**

**Kepikiran ide ini habis nonton film "The Anonymous"  
:3 langsung deh nyambung ke sini**

**Ini baru prologue.. dan karakter utamanya pasti sudah tahu semua dong :3**

**Disini genrenya mungkin romance dan friendship, saya mau ngebuat ini berjalan seperti persahabatan kedua author dan berangsur menjadi romance..**

**Saya peringatkan juga, akhir dari cerita ini tidak akan saya buat HE alias happy ending.. dan nanti di pertengahan jalan bakalan mendominasi genre Hurt/Comfort.**

**So~ Please RnR!**


End file.
